Disruptions
by amber75
Summary: Takes place right after the events in TPM. Obi tries to deal with his newfound celebrity status within the Temple. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked through the entrance to the Temple and let out a small sigh of relief. He was exceedingly glad to be back within its peaceful, soothing walls. The last two weeks had been rough, to say the least. He was still in the process of dealing with the death of his master, Qui-Gon Jinn; with being a newly appointed knight; and with being a newly appointed master.

Obi-Wan glanced down at his new padawan, Anakin Skywalker. A jumble of emotions flitted through him as he thought of his young charge. He wished Qui-Gon were here. Another jumble of emotions flowed through him at the thought of his former master. Obi-Wan pushed his confusing emotions aside. He would sort through them when he had the time.

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and guided him towards their apartment. It was the same unit he had shared with Qui-Gon. Pain pricked his heart as he saw the nameplate outside the door: Jinn/Kenobi. He steeled himself as he opened the door to an apartment full of memories.

Obi-Wan paused just inside the door. He dreaded the task that lay before him – packing up all of Qui-Gon's things. Sensing his master's distress, Anakin put his hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "I will help you, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled down at him. "Thank you, Padawan." They set about their task, which actually turned out to be therapeutic for both of them. Anakin would ask about a certain item or holopic. Obi-Wan would then tell him the story attached to it. It ended up taking them hours, but those hours helped to further their fledgling master/padawan bond.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan was sitting in his living area, engrossed in a datapad when his comlink beeped. "Kenobi here."

Yoda's voice answered back. "Obi-Wan, word with you Master Windu and I would like to have."

"Of course, Master."

"Outside the Council Chamber meet us."

"Right away, Master." Obi-Wan got up, put on his cloak and headed out the door. As he walked through the hallways of the Temple, he couldn't help but feel a bit disconcerted. Eyes followed his every move. Conversations immediately stopped as people noticed his presence. Young initiates and padawans stared at him with a look akin to awe. Fellow knights and masters nodded at him, respect in their eyes.

This happened every time he set foot outside of his apartment. Thus, he'd been staying inside the apartment most of the time since coming back from Naboo. Anakin was in classes all day with the initiates. He had a lot of catch-up learning to do before he could participate in padawan-level classes. Obi-Wan spent most of his time trying to get his life back in order. He set up a schedule for Anakin, studied materials on being a Jedi Master, got the apartment organized to suit him and meditated quite a bit.

Obi-Wan focused his wandering thoughts as he approached Masters Yoda and Windu. He bowed to them respectfully. "Masters."

Mace spoke up. "Walk with us, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan fell into step beside him and Yoda, who was sitting on his hoverpad.

Obi-Wan tried to focus on the masters, but was again noticing the reactions of everyone who saw him. He didn't see the knowing look that Mace and Yoda shared. They had noticed as well. They were also privy to the Temple gossip about the new knight.

Mace turned to Obi-Wan. "We have a request for you." Yoda chimed in, "Teaching position open there is. Want you to fill it we do."

Obi-Wan looked at both masters in turn. "What is the class, Masters?"

Mace spoke up again. "Padawan Lightsaber 1."

Obi-Wan mulled over the prospect, not noticing a group of female initiates passing by. They stopped and bowed to the masters. "Good morning, Masters."

The sound of their voices brought Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. One girl spoke up shyly, "It's good to have you back, Master Kenobi." The other girls quickly murmured their agreement.

Obi-Wan smiled at them. "Thank you, Initiates." The girls stared at him with a look that made him suddenly uncomfortable.

Mace cleared his throat. "I'm sure you have some place to be, Initiates."

That broke the spell. The girls quickly apologized and took off down the hall. The masters could hear them giggling as they got further away.

Mace and Yoda shared an amused look as Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. Yoda floated closer to him. "What say you, Obi-Wan?"

"I'm honored that you have asked me, Masters. I accept." He looked at both of them. "When do I start?"

Mace crossed his arms. "Today. 1500 hours. Sparring Room 10."

Obi-Wan hid his surprise. "Thank you, Masters." He bowed to them and walked off quickly. _Great. That gives me a total of four hours to prepare a lesson for a class that I didn't know I was going to teach._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoda and Mace watched Obi-Wan walk down the hall, causing the same reaction in all passersby. Mace put his hands on his hips and looked at Yoda. "We have a full-fledged celebrity on our hands."

Amusement shining in his eyes, Yoda nodded his head. "That we do."

Mace looked down the hallway again. "Well, if it had to happen to someone, I'm glad it's Obi-Wan. If anyone can handle it without getting a big head, he can." Mace chuckled. "In fact, he'll probably hate every minute of it!"

"Ah, yes. Humble to a fault, Obi-Wan is."

Mace turned serious again. "Do you really think it's a good idea for him to teach that class?"

"Needs to keep busy, he does. And hide from his celebrity he cannot."

Mace stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know. He's had a lot of things thrown at him all at once."

Yoda's ears perked up and his eyes narrowed. "Doubt him, do you?"

Mace couldn't help but smile at Yoda's protectiveness of Obi-Wan. "Not at all. But he hasn't had any time to truly deal with all that has happened. Anyone of us would need time just to absorb that many huge changes."

Yoda nodded. "See how it goes, we will. Last long celebrity usually does not. Minimal disturbance to the Temple let's hope it will be."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan strode into Sparring Room 10 to find the entire class already assembled. They were all sitting on the mats, waiting in anticipation. He glanced at the chrono on the wall. It was fifteen minutes before class was to start. Most students waited until the last possible moment before reluctantly entering the classroom. He could tell that these students were quite eager for class to start. Excitement was buzzing in the room.

"Good afternoon, Padawans." Obi-Wan glanced around at the twelve and thirteen-year-olds.

"Good afternoon, Master Kenobi." The children spoke as if they were addressing the Force incarnate.

_Oh, boy._ Obi-Wan forced himself to smile. He thought he heard distinctly female sighs coming from around the room. He dismissed it. "Well, since we're all here early, we might as well begin."

Obi-Wan began to go over the course as a whole and what would be required to pass. The boys sat in rapt attention, hanging on every word coming from their hero. The girls stared starry-eyed at their knight-in-shining-armor, not hearing a blessed word he said.

"We'll start off with a simple kata before bringing out the training sabers." Obi-Wan turned around to remove his cloak and stow it. Again, he thought he heard a collective female sigh. Then he heard a boy whisper to his friend, "This is so great! We're being taught by the Sith-Killer himself!"

Keeping his outer calm, Obi-Wan couldn't help but think, _I wonder if it's too late to tell Masters Yoda and Windu that I respectfully decline?_ He took a deep breath and turned back to the class. "I'll demonstrate the kata, then I want you to spread out and follow my lead."

The boys watched their teacher's graceful movements with awe. The girls looked like they were about to swoon. Obi-Wan quickly finished. "Okay, spread out. We'll take this a step at a time." He demonstrated the first move and watched as the class repeated it. Actually, he watched as half the class repeated it. The boys all completed it, anxious for their teacher's approval. The girls still looked to be in another galaxy.

"Very good, boys." The boys in the class reacted like they'd received the Grand Prize in a tournament. Obi-Wan had hoped that congratulating the boys would have sparked a response in the girls. No such luck.

Crossing his arms, Obi-Wan looked at the girls with a stern expression. "Ladies, this part of the class requires P-A-R-T-I-C-I-P-A-T-I-O-N." That seemed to bring the girls back from La La Land, at least temporarily. They didn't want to disappoint their teacher. Through the rest of the class, the girls tried hard to concentrate.

The training sabers were brought out and Obi-Wan demonstrated the same kata as before with his lightsaber. He paired off all the students, but took time to work personally with each one. Towards the end of the class, the girls were getting distracted again. Obi-Wan's face was flushed. Some sweat-soaked strands of hair clung to his forehead. And his tunic had come partially open to reveal part of his sweaty chest and strawberry-blond hairs. The girls knew that they were Jedi and were supposed to focus, but this test of their focus was cruel and unfair! In fact, it was impossible!


	2. Disruptions Ch 2

Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying it! Don't worry, I'm still working on 'Dark Destiny Pt 3!'

ooooo

Poking at the partially eaten food on his plate, Anakin glanced up at his introspective master across the table. "Master?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"Why don't we ever eat in the main hall with the others?"

Obi-Wan had hoped that his padawan would not notice his avoidance of public places. "Well, padawan, it's a little…difficult for me right now to be…out there…amongst the other Jedi." _Did that sound as pathetic as I think it did?_

Anakin nodded his head. "Because of all the attention?"

Obi-Wan glanced up in surprise. "Yes." _Silly of me to think he wouldn't know._

"I understand, Master." Anakin had heard of nothing but his new master since arriving at the Temple. He also got the distinct impression that many of the initiates didn't like him. He assumed it was because they were jealous that Obi-Wan was HIS master. All the attention being shown to his master was starting to get a bit annoying, but he was trying really hard not to blame Obi-Wan. After all, he certainly wasn't enjoying all the hoopla.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Is it that important to you?"

His master had seen right through him. It did mean a lot to him. He wanted all of the initiates at the Temple to know that his master, the great Obi-Wan Kenobi, was proud to have Anakin Skywalker as his padawan. "Yes, Master."

"Alright, Padawan. Let's go." Obi-Wan got up from the table.

Anakin hopped out of his chair, grabbed his cloak and ran out the door with a "Yippee!"

Obi-Wan grumbled under his breath. "I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this." He walked out into the hallway where Anakin was impatiently waiting. Obi-Wan stopped and arched an eyebrow. "Anakin?"

"Oh, sorry, Master." Anakin calmed himself down and got into his proper place, a step behind and beside his master. They calmly waked into the dining hall together. On the outside, Obi-Wan exuded calm grace. Inside, behind tight shields, he was dreading what he knew was going to happen next.

All conversation, all noise stopped as everyone took notice of who had come in. All eyes were on them as they got into the food line. Obi-Wan was trying desperately to keep his calm center. _I am a Jedi. I am calm. I can handle this._

Anakin was glad of the attention. He knew the initiates were jealous - jealous of him. He was kind of enjoying being the padawan of the most famous Jedi at the Temple. He looked up at his master. He appeared to be completely calm. _See, no problem. I'm glad we did this._ As they walked through the hall with their trays, Anakin couldn't help but notice the way the young females in the room looked at his master. He glanced around the room. _They're ALL looking at him that way!_ Anakin shook his head in disgust. _Girls!_

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief as he saw Mace Windu and Adi Gallia waving him over. He and Anakin set down their trays. Obi-Wan deliberately placed his back to the rest of the diners in the hall. He sincerely hoped that his traitorous skin was not turning its infamous shade of pink. He wanted to at least APPEAR like he could handle this.

Adi felt compassion for Obi-Wan. She knew that he was hating all of the attention being showered on him. Though, she admired the calm front he was putting up for his padawan. "Hello, Obi-Wan, Anakin. Are you settling in well?"

Obi-Wan wasn't much in the mood for talking. "Yes, thank you, Master Gallia."

Anakin had no such problems. He talked excitedly to the two Council members throughout the meal, who listened politely.

When they were through with their meal, Obi-Wan could not get out of the hall fast enough. Again, outwardly he appeared calm and unhurried. Inwardly, he wanted to run to the nearest exit.

Adi and Mace watched as all eyes followed the pair out into the hallway. Adi let out a breath. "Poor Obi-Wan! You know that he has to be hating all of this attention!"

Mace chuckled softly. "Oh, is he ever!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Obi-Wan and Anakin got back to their apartment, Anakin was practically bouncing with excitement. "Thank you for being willing to go, Master!"

Obi-Wan forced a smile. "You're welcome, Padawan." The door chimed and he went over to answer it.

A huge smile hit Obi-Wan's face as he sensed who was on the other side. The door slid open. "Bant!"

"Obi!" Bant engulfed her friend in an enthusiastic hug. He hugged her back, laughing.

"It's so good to see you, Bant!"

"My master and I just got back from a mission maybe five minutes ago. You were the first person I wanted to see." Bant put her hand on Obi-Wan's arm. Her silver eyes were suddenly sad. "I'm so sorry about Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan covered her hand with his. "Thank you." The sound of someone clearing his throat got his attention. "Oh, Bant, I'd like you to meet my new padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is my best friend, Bant."

Bant stepped forward and shook Anakin's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Anakin."

"It's nice to meet you, too. You're best friends?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes. We've known each other since our days in the creche. That's along with the other two members of the Fearsome Foursome."

Bant laughed as Anakin spoke in disbelief, "The Fearsome Foursome?"

"That's a nickname that was bestowed upon our group by our fellow initiates. We were inseparable and caused a bit of mischief. Isn't that right, Obi-Wan?"

"That's right. You, me, Garen and Reeft. Always."

Bant smiled at her friend. "Always."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan was heading towards Master Yoda's apartment. He'd been called to meet again with him and Master Windu. He put on his mask of calm politeness as he braved the hallways of the Temple. The reaction from others was still the same. _When are they going to get over this already?_

Obi-Wan hit the chime by Yoda's door. The door opened to reveal the tiny master. Obi-Wan bowed to him. "Ah, come in, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Master." Mace was coming from the kitchen with a tray. Obi-Wan bowed to him. "Master Windu."

"Have a seat, Obi-Wan. Yes. Have tea and cookies we will." Yoda laughed softly. Everyone in the Temple knew of Yoda's soft spot for sweets.

Mace sat back on the sofa, cup in hand. "How is the class going, Obi-Wan?" He studied the young man as he obviously tried to decide how to answer.

"Tell us everything, you will." Yoda had sensed Obi-Wan's hesitation.

Obi-Wan let out a frustrated sigh. "They look at me like I'm some sort of action hero out of one of those cheesy holoflics! Well, the boys do, anyway."

Mace tried very hard to school his features and not smile. "And the girls?"

"No matter what I do, I can't get them to focus! They often act as though their minds are off in some other galaxy!"

"Ah." Yoda's eyes twinkled in amusement. "That's because they are."

"Huh?"

Mace leaned forward, unable to hide his smile. "Obi-Wan, you've been a distraction to the young female population of the Temple since your mid-teens." He watched as Obi-Wan's skin quickly turned pink. "Now, your celebrity status has magnified that by about a hundred times!"

"Master!" Obi-Wan was absolutely mortified. "That can't be true!"

Yoda was amazed at the young man's ignorance of his effect on the opposite sex. "True it is. Pass with time, your celebrity will. But distraction to females across the galaxy, you will always be." Yoda's amusement grew as Obi-Wan's skin went from pink to red. "Learn to deal with this you must."

Obi-Wan wished he could cool his burning skin. "If I do have that effect on some females, it is…unsolicited."

Mace had to hold in a laugh. "We know that, Obi-Wan. Never before have we seen anyone as unaware of his effect on women as you!"

"Be a test for you, this will, throughout your life. Test your resolve, test your will, test your loyalty to the Code this will. But most of all, test your heart this will."

"But, Masters, I don't want this attention. And I'm certainly not enjoying it!"

"Know this we do, Obi-Wan. Faith in you we have."

Obi-Wan sat back on the sofa, silent for a moment. "Do I HAVE to keep teaching that class?" He hoped he didn't sound too much like an 8th year initiate.

Mace rolled his eyes. "You can face down a Sith, but you can't face a few hormonally charged girls?"

Obi-Wan looked him in the eye and spoke without hesitation. "Exactly."


	3. Disruptions Ch 3

Thank you for your kind reviews. Here's another chapter for you...

oooooo

Obi-Wan returned to his apartment after another excruciating class. He flopped down onto the sofa. _Give me a mother bantha protecting her young, give me hungry rancors, give me a gang of armed Toygarians, ANYTHING but this!_

Obi-Wan just lay there, staring at the ceiling, wondering what he did to deserve this torture. The door chime sounded, making him jump. _I have seriously lost my focus._

He got up to answer the door, knowing Bant was on the other side.

"Hi, Obi-Wan." Bant knew immediately that Obi-Wan was not in a good mood. After her first night back in the Temple, she'd come to find out about everything going on while she was away. She knew her friend had to be completely mortified and out-of-sorts.

"Hi." Bant was usually able to cheer him up. He sincerely needed that about now.

"I heard you had a run-in with Siri."

Obi-Wan looked at her with surprise. "How did you…oh, never mind. I know how. The gossip line is faster than I thought."

Bant looked at her best friend with sympathy. "Well, there were some padawans who overheard your little exchange with Siri. I wouldn't be surprised if she's completely shunned by this evening!" Bant couldn't help but laugh. "It isn't popular right now to say anything mean to or about Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Great. That will make our next encounter that much more pleasant."

"Don't let her get to you, Obi. She's like that with everyone. Why do think little miss poison-dart-for-a-tongue has no friends?"

Obi-Wan cracked up at his friend's description. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

Bant smiled. "Not long, actually. It fits her so well." She was happy to hear Obi-Wan laugh again. "Hey, let's go for a swim, just you and me!"

"You know, that's probably just what I need." Obi-Wan went into his room to grab his swimming shorts. "Let's go."

Obi-Wan came out of the changing room near the pool, swimming shorts on, towel hanging over his shoulder. Bant was already in the water. He tossed his towel on a nearby rock, put on his aquata breather and gracefully dived in. He felt completely at ease and free in the water. He and Bant did their usual race to the bottom, which she won, as usual.

Obi-Wan came back to the surface and removed the breather. He went over and stood underneath a waterfall. He loved the feel of the water running down his neck and back. He imagined it washing away his tension.

Then Obi-Wan sensed another presence nearby. He could tell it was either an initiate or a young padawan. It seemed to have gotten Bant's attention. She was standing in the shallows, peering intently into the greenery. He swam over to her and stood up beside her. He heard a gasp, saw the movement of some branches and then heard retreating footsteps. He didn't think much of it, turning back to dive under water.

Bant's hand on his arm stopped him. "Um, Obi-Wan, that was a teenage girl."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "So? She left. What's the big deal?"

"I know teenage girls. I used to be one. I have a feeling that she's going to be back…"

Obi-Wan suddenly didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"…only this time with a lot of her friends."

As if on cue, they suddenly sensed the presence of several more young, female minds. Footsteps got louder, bushes and branches rustled and giggling filtered out of the greenery.

Bant covered her mouth as she sensed even more young female minds entering the Room of a Thousand Fountains. _Oh, poor Obi-Wan!_

Obi-Wan tried to quell his rising panic. _These are little girls, you idiot! Calm down!_ He steadied his breathing and focused on his mantra. _I am a Jedi. I am calm. I can handle this._ He sunk further into the water, not wanting to attract any more attention to himself. _I must have done something heinous to deserve this._

Up in the Jedi Council chamber, Master Windu answered an incoming call. "Yes?"

"Uh, Master Windu, we've received calls from several masters and creche leaders about their padawans and initiates having gone missing."

Mace's eyebrows knit together. "Missing?"

"Yes, master. And the strange thing is, they're all females."

"Oh, thank you. We will take care of it."

"Thank you, Master Windu."

Mace and Yoda looked at each other and spoke at the same time. "Obi-Wan."

Mace and Yoda left the Council chambers wondering what in the world they were going to find. It didn't take much effort to discover where all the young females in the Temple had gone. There was a cacophony of young female minds emanating from the Room of a Thousand Fountains. They quickly headed in that direction.

Back in the pool, Obi-Wan tried to keep up the facade of calmness. He whispered to Bant through gritted teeth, "Every girl in Temple must be here!"

"I know," she whispered back. "Just stay in the pool."

"No. I'm not going to stay and be studied like some specimen in a lab!" With that, Obi-Wan swam to the bank and gracefully hopped out. He grabbed his towel and headed for the changing room, ignoring the 'oohs,' 'aahs,' sighs and giggles.

All of the girls had stood in the midst of the greenery, hoping against hope that Obi-Wan would do exactly what he just did. They got to see him in nothing but his swimming shorts, dripping wet! They all tried to memorize his gorgeous form as he walked towards the changing room. They collectively sighed, hoping that they would dream about that image that night.

Yoda and Mace entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains and walked over towards the pool in time to see Obi-Wan hop out and head to the changing room. They also got a complete view of the girls' reaction. Mace and Yoda moved closer to the pool and faced the greenery. Both had on their sternest Head Jedi Council member stares. Once the girls noticed them, that was all it took. A herd of young girls stampeded towards the exit to the room.

In no time at all, the room was back to its quiet, soothing calm. Obi-Wan poked his head out from the changing room to see if the coast was clear. Right now he didn't trust that the Force was on his side. It may have tricked him into thinking that all the girls were gone. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he stepped out of the changing room, this time fully clad in his Jedi gear. He stopped short when he noticed Yoda and Mace standing there. _Blast! How could I not have sensed them?_

Obi-Wan bowed. "Masters, …how long have you been here?"

Mace lifted an eyebrow. "Since you got out of the pool."

Obi-Wan wanted to kick himself. If he would have just stayed in the blasted pool like Bant had told him to do, he could have avoided that whole last scene! The two leading members of the Jedi Council had witnessed everything that had just transpired. He found himself wishing he could crawl under a rock.

Someway, somehow, Obi-Wan managed to find his voice. "Masters, if you will you excuse me." He bowed again before quickly heading for the exit. He walked briskly down the Temple hallways. He had a destination in mind and nobody who saw him dared interrupt. The Sith-Killer had a look on his face that said, 'If you bother me, I'll kill you.' He knew that it was completely unlike him and completely unbecoming a Jedi, but at this moment he just didn't care!

Obi-Wan strode into the main training room and looked around. _Blast, I'm not alone!_ Within minutes the room had completely cleared out. Everyone who came across his path knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted to be left alone – or else. Obi-Wan ran laps; he climbed the rock wall several times; he kick boxed a padded battle droid (to pieces); and he sparred with the droids specifically built to go up against a master, leaving about twenty of their burning hulks lying on the floor. Finally, all of his pent-up energy spent, Obi-Wan went back to his apartment.

Anakin appeared to already be asleep in his room. _Good. _Obi-Wan flopped back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Now guilt plagued him for allowing all his emotions and stress to build up to the point where he'd practically destroyed all of the training equipment and scared the stuffing out of those who'd crossed his path. He ran his hands through his sweat-soaked hair. _How did my life become this much of a disaster this quickly?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Masters Yoda and Windu now stood in the main training room alone. A very agitated training master had called about the swath of destruction Obi-Wan Kenobi had left in his wake. They looked at the scattered pieces of the kick boxing droid and the twenty still-smoking hulks lying on the sparring mat.

Mace looked down at Yoda with an ironic look on his face. "I think maybe we should cancel Obi-Wan's class tomorrow."

Yoda had an equally ironic look on his face. "Right I believe you were about Obi-Wan being hit with too many things at once." He shook his head. "Gotten way out of hand, this obsession with Obi-Wan has. Unlike the past incidents of hero-worship and celebrity this is. Disrupting the Temple and Obi-Wan's life this is. Do something, we must."

Mace nodded his agreement. "I think we should start by meeting with all of the masters and creche leaders of young girls. They need to work with the girls one-on-one about keeping their focus and not allowing a crush to rule their behavior."

"Meet with the masters of the young boys we should as well. Need they do, to be taught the difference between admiration and hero-worship."

Mace looked uncertain. "What about Obi-Wan?" He felt sorry for Obi-Wan. Even though he should probably be reprimanded for his actions this night…

Yoda sighed heavily. "Obi-Wan's guilt I can sense from here. Of the Dark Side his actions were not. Born they were of pent-up emotions and issues not dealt with."

Mace couldn't help but smile. "Along with a healthy dose of embarrassment and frustration." Mace paused in contemplation. "We should have given him time off to deal with everything that's happened. He lost his beloved master to a Sith, killed said Sith, became a knight, became a master to a boy he once thought was dangerous, and came home to find he was a superstar and a heartthrob."

"Yes." Yoda looked up at Mace. "Reprimand Obi-Wan we will not. Beat himself up enough over this, he will. Meet with Obi-Wan the Council will tomorrow afternoon."

Yoda paused as he looked around the training room again. "Agree I do that cancel Obi-Wan's class tomorrow we should." He chuckled as he walked out of the training room.


	4. Disruptions Ch 4

Thank you for your wonderful comments! I appreciate them very much!

ooooooo

The next afternoon, Obi-Wan stood before the Council. There was an air of informality, which he'd never encountered before when the entire Council was together. As usual, Mace was the first to speak. "This is not an official meeting, Obi-Wan. And thus, it will not be logged." Mace was glad that they were able to do at least that much for him. "We have met with every master and creche leader in the Temple concerning this, ah, situation."

_Oh, please don't tell me…_ "Every single master?" Obi-Wan didn't think he wanted to hear the rest of this. It could only go downhill from here.

"As I'm sure you've noticed," Mace continued dryly, "your celebrity status has gotten seriously out of hand. The entire Temple has been disrupted."

_That'll look good on my service record._ Obi-Wan found it hard to continue to look Mace in the eye.

"We have emphasized the need for the masters and creche leaders to work one-on-one with their girls. The girls need to learn how to focus and not let a crush determine their actions."

Yoda noticed Obi-Wan turning his usual shade of pink. "Emphasized we have the need for the boys to be taught the difference between admiration and hero-worship."

Adi spoke up from behind Obi-Wan. Her voice was laced with compassion. "We're sure that this will calm the situation down rather quickly."

Yoda nodded. "Yes, take care of this it should."

"Is that all, Masters?" Obi-Wan wanted to leave NOW.

Mace shifted in his seat. "Ah, we have one more thing to discuss."

Obi-Wan was not at all encouraged by Mace's obvious hesitation. _What can possibly be coming next?_

Mace shifted again. "The Council is requesting, that is, we are asking..."

Yoda decided he had better step in. "Request we do that you grow a beard."

Obi-Wan's mouth hung open for a minute. "I beg your pardon?"

"Heard me right you did."

Obi-Wan held up his hand as though physically trying to stop this from going any further. "Let me get this straight. I'm being ORDERED by the Jedi Council to grow a BEARD?" Obi-Wan was now a lovely shade of crimson.

"Ordering you, we are not. Requesting it of you, we are."

Obi-Wan suddenly pointed at Mace. "HE doesn't have a beard!"

Mace looked at him impassively. "My face also hasn't caused the entire young female population of the Temple to lose their focus."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. "Is that ALL, Masters?"

Yoda and Mace nodded. Obi-Wan quickly bowed and stalked out of the Council Chamber.

Mace let out a breath and turned to Yoda. "That went well."

Obi-Wan's thoughts were in a whirl. As he stalked through the hallways, everyone gave him wide berth. Stories about his escapade in the training room were already well circulated.

Obi-Wan entered his apartment and breathed deeply. _I have to get a grip on my emotions!_ He closed his eyes and worked to center himself. Feeling a bit better, he went into the kitchen to get a glass of muja juice. He drank it down quickly. He set the glass on the counter and stared at it thoughtfully. "I think I can safely say that things can't get any worse."

At that moment, Anakin stalked through the front door. He did not look the least bit happy.

"Anakin?"

The boy continued towards his room without even pausing.

"PADAWAN!"

Anakin stopped and turned around. "Yes, Master," he hissed.

"Anakin, what's the matter?"

Tears sprung into the boy's eyes. "All the initiates hate me and it's all your fault!" With that, he spun around and ran into his room.

Obi-Wan started banging his head against a cabinet door. "Okay, so I was wrong."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan was lying on a bench in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was trying to sort out the disastrous mess that had become his life. He was also emitting a wave that told anyone nearby to 'back off and leave him alone.'

Obi-Wan sensed a familiar presence enter the room. He rolled his eyes. _The little troll will probably take my warning as a welcome signal._ Sure enough, he heard the telltale grunting and clicking heading his way. Obi-Wan reluctantly sat upright and placed his boots on the ground. He prepared to stand up and show proper respect to the lead Council member.

"Don't get up, Obi-Wan. Sit with you, I will." Yoda managed to work his way onto the bench. "Pack your bags you must."

"Pack my bags, for what?"

"Leave in two hours, your transport does."

"May I ask where I am going?"

"Sending you to Mendar the Council is."

Obi-Wan couldn't hide his surprise. "Mendar? But that's an exclusive resort planet! I heard that you have to reserve a trip a year in advance!"

Yoda smiled. "Normally, true that is. Know a major shareholder Master Gallia does. Owed her a favor he did. Worked it she did so you could go."

"That's incredible! But…what about Anakin?"

Yoda placed his clawed hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "Stay with Anakin, I will."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide. For the lead Council member to volunteer to stay with his padawan… It was a great honor. "Thank you, Master!"

"Need this time you do. Known that right away, I should have."

"Please don't blame yourself, Master. I shouldn't have let all of this get to me the way I did."

"Much to deal with you have had. And yet, time you were not given to truly sort through it all. That time you now have."

"How long do I have? A week?"

Yoda smiled again. "A month you have."

"A month? Master, I can't be gone a month! I have work to do, a padawan to train…"

"A month you will take." Yoda's firm voice brooked no argument.

"Yes, Master." A thought then dawned on Obi-Wan. "Anakin. He's not going to understand this, Master. He's not exactly happy with me right now. He blames me for the initiates in his classes not liking him."

"Ah. Jealous the initiates are of Anakin."

"Oh, they must have heard the rumors of him being the Chosen One."

"No, that is not it. Jealous they are because YOUR apprentice he is."

Obi-Wan looked disbelieving. "I doubt that's it."

Yoda sighed. "Longed for the chance to become your padawan many initiates did. Become a knight soon, they knew you would. But with the incidents on Naboo, dashed their hopes were."

"Oh, I had no idea." He did understand what it was like to be an initiate with hopes dashed, however. "They see Anakin as the source of their lost dream."

"Exactly."

Obi-Wan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "How long before the transport leaves?"

"One hour, forty-five minutes."

"I guess I'd better pack. Anakin is in a special lightsaber tutorial right now. I won't even have the chance to say goodbye."

"Perhaps that is best. Make sure he sees things clearly, I will."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, Master. Please be sure to tell him goodbye for me."

"I will." Yoda got off the bench and started down the path towards the exit. He paused and turned around. "While gone you are, Obi-Wan, grow a beard." Smiling, the small master left.

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan got off the bench and headed towards his apartment to pack. He knew that he had also better visit Bant. She'd never forgive him if he left for a month without so much as a goodbye.

Obi-Wan was contemplative as he walked down the hallway. _A month! What am I going to do for a whole month?_ Even as he asked himself that, he knew he needed it. Ever since returning from Naboo, he'd felt like an overloaded circuit about to burst into flame. Maybe, just maybe, he could return to the Temple to find everything back to normal…


	5. Disruptions Ch 5

Hi, All. Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers: Jedi Keliam-Kenobi, Jedi-Bant, master kaym, The dancing Cavalier, A. NuEvil, InsaneJediGirl, preciousbabyblue, xInuyashaxAngelx and LuvObi. Sorry Jedi-Bant, but no Obi vacation substory! Hmmm, an idea for a different time perhaps...

ooooo

A month later, Obi-Wan Kenobi walked away from his transport, bag slung over his shoulder. It felt good to be back, though he'd enjoyed his time away very much. He felt well rested and at peace. He saw Masters Yoda and Windu waiting for him near the entrance to the Temple. He walked up to them and bowed. "Masters."

Yoda smiled up at him. "Look well you do, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, Master. I feel very well." He looked at Mace with an even larger smile. "I, uh, heeded the request of the Council." He stroked his newly-grown beard.

Mace smiled back. "So I see. Things have calmed down here. We certainly hope it will remain that way, for your sake and that of the entire Temple."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, I agree." He turned to Yoda. "How is Anakin?"

"Well he is. Wanted to be here to greet you, but test he had." Yoda put a clawed hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "Discussion we had. Understand now, I think he does."

Obi-Wan smiled at the warmth in Yoda's eye. "Thank you, Master."

The three of them walked together into the Temple. The young ones they encountered did their best to remain calm and not stare at the tanned, bearded, but still very handsome knight. As they walked through the halls, the masters could sense the disappointment from some of the females at Obi-Wan's "gorgeous face" now being covered with hair. They even heard one girl comment to her friend about it being a "dirty trick."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. He finally felt ready for what lay ahead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sensing that Anakin was coming, Obi-Wan walked out of his room into the living area. A moment later, Anakin came bursting through the door. "Master!" He practically launched himself into Obi-Wan's arms. "I missed you!"

"Oof. I missed you, too, padawan."

Suddenly embarrassed, Anakin slithered out of Obi-Wan's arms. "I'm sorry, Master."

Obi-Wan knelt down in front of the boy and took his chin in his hand. "Don't be." He smiled warmly at him.

Anakin brightened instantly. "How was your trip, Master?"

Obi-Wan stood back up and stretched. "It was wonderful. Very relaxing. But I was ready to come home."

Anakin's mouth drew up into a small frown. "A month is long time. And Master Yoda is very…strict."

"You're right. A month is a long time. I will try not to be away from you that long again, padawan."

"Master?" Anakin looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved the day you left. I shouldn't have blamed you for the way the initiates treated me."

Obi-Wan put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Apology accepted. We've both had quite a bit to deal with recently."

"Thank you, Master."

The door chime rang out and immediately Obi-Wan sensed who it was. He quickly went over and opened the door. "Garen! Reeft!"

"Whoa, Obi-Wan. I almost didn't recognize you!" Garen laughed and grabbed his friend in a bear hug. Reeft followed right behind him.

"Are you going to come in or just stand in the doorway?" Obi-Wan motioned for them to come in. "Oh, guys, I'd like you to meet my padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

"Hey, Anakin." Garen shook his little hand. "What did you do to get stuck with him, huh?" He gestured his head towards Obi-Wan.

Anakin didn't know quite how to react to Obi-Wan's friends. Reeft came over to greet him warmly. Reeft then turned to Obi-Wan. "It's about dinner time, are you going to feed us or what?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "That WOULD be the first thing you think of, Reeft! Yes, I'll get dinner going. Is Bant still in the Temple?"

Garen walked back over to Obi-Wan. "Yeah. She should be here anytime. Can you believe it? The Fearsome Foursome all at the Temple at the same time?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That hasn't happened in a long, long time. Too long."

Reeft came over and joined them. "My master and I ship back out tomorrow morning."

"Yep, I'm out of here tomorrow afternoon." Garen popped a grape in his mouth. "So, we gotta make the most of tonight."

The door chimed again. Obi-Wan went to open it for Bant. When she saw him, she did a double take. "Wow, Obi. You look so different! You look older."

Obi-Wan smiled sardonically. "Is that good or bad?"

Bant smacked him on the shoulder. "Come on, it would be impossible for you to look bad!" She came in and shared hugs with Reeft and Garen. "So, what's for dinner?"

Reeft piped up, "That's what I'd like to know!"

"Alright, alright. I'll get dinner going." Obi-Wan headed for the kitchen. He perused his cabinets, quickly deciding on what to make. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Anakin hovering off to the side looking dejected.

Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and guided him into his room. They sat down on Anakin's sleep couch. Obi-Wan spoke softly. "You wanted to spend time alone with me tonight, didn't you?"

Anakin nodded his head. Obi-Wan turned to face him. "These are my dearest friends. I hardly ever get to see them anymore. This is the only night we'll have. How about we make tomorrow night our night? We'll cut out early. I'll take you to my favorite part of Coruscant. I know exactly where we can eat."

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "Really? The whole night together outside the Temple?"

"Yep. By the way, have you ever had a banana split?"

Anakin looked confused. "No. What is it?"

"Just about the best dessert ever invented. Is it a deal?" Obi-Wan held out his hand.

"Deal!" Anakin shook his hand enthusiastically.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was now congregated in the living area, snacking on cookies and cake. Garen popped a cookie in his mouth. "Do you remember that time when Bruck dumped that whole bucket of sap on you, Obi?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Like I could forget. It took me forever to get that stuff off. I was sticky for a week!"

Anakin questioned quietly, "Bruck?"

Reef spoke up. "He was enemy number one of the Fearsome Foursome, especially your master."

Garen shook his head. "He really had it in for Obi-Wan. The sap was actually one of his milder pranks. He was usually more…"

Bant folded her arms. "He was Sith spawn!"

Obi-Wan looked shocked. "Bant!"

"Well, he was about the meanest so-called Jedi I've ever known."

Garen laughed and smacked Obi-Wan in the shoulder. "But you got him back, didn't you? Boy, did he get Bruck back!"

Anakin leaned forward eagerly. "What did he do?"

"It was nothing short of brilliant, kid. Tell him, Obi."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "He and I were in the same lightsaber class. Before class began, I snuck into the locker room. I cut the drawstring on his leggings. Not completely. I wanted him to be able to tie up his pants like nothing was wrong. The drawstring was hanging by just a few threads. I knew that one false move and it would snap."

Garen, Reeft and Bant howled with laughter. Bant spoke up this time. "This was no ordinary class, mind you. The sparring in this particular class was being used to determine who would participate in the sparring tournament. So, there were a lot of spectators!"

Reeft continued the tale. "Bruck's turn came up. The drawstring actually held up for quite a while. But then he did a twist in the air. When he landed on the ground, so did his leggings! He was mortified! Oh, it was beautiful!"

Garen put the finishing touches on the story. "The best thing about the trick was that Bruck had no idea that it wasn't an accident! He had no idea that it was Obi-Wan!" He held his sides while he continued to laugh. "Oh, man. That was sheer genius, Obi."

Obi-Wan continued to laugh. "Thanks, Gare."

Garen tried to school his features. "So, Obi, I've heard that you've become quite the Temple heartthrob." Despite his best efforts, he broke into laughter. Bant smacked him on the arm.

Obi-Wan groaned. "I knew you weren't going to let that be."

Reeft piped in. "I heard the entire female population of the Temple turned out to watch you swim." His snickers quickly turned into howls of laughter.

Bant felt sorry for her bright red best friend. "Come on, guys. It was terribly embarrassing for him."

Garen put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You've always been too modest, my friend. But then again, if you were an arrogant gas bag, it wouldn't be any fun teasing you!"

Reeft shook his head. "Leave it to you, Obi, to disrupt the entire Temple by your mere presence!"

"Are you almost done?" Obi-Wan tapped his fingers impatiently on his knee.

The air suddenly got serious. Garen spoke quietly, "We're sorry about Qui-Gon, man."

"Thanks."

Reeft studied his friend. "Is it really true. Are the Sith back?"

Obi-Wan leaned back into the cushion with a sigh. "Yes."

Garen couldn't help but be curious. "What was it like, fighting a Sith?"

Obi-Wan's eyes grew troubled. "They're highly skilled. Filled with the power of the Dark Side. The sheer power of the evil, the hate was astonishing."

Anakin listened in rapt attention. He'd never heard Obi-Wan talk about his fight with the Sith.

Obi-Wan continued. "A Sith is more powerful than a Jedi. We can't underestimate them."

Bant looked a bit scared. "Then how can we defeat them?"

Determination shone in Obi-Wan's eyes. "We have to trust that the Light will overcome the Dark. We have to trust that the will of the Force is for the ultimate good." He looked at all of his friends. "We HAVE to hold on to the Light."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan, Bant, Garen and Reeft talked well into the morning. Anakin had fallen asleep hours before. Reeft looked at the chrono on the mantle. "Oh, man! I better get going. I'm heading back out in five hours. I should probably try to get a little sleep." He got up and stretched, yawning.

Garen got up as well. "Yeah. We better call it a night. Come on, Bant."

Everyone headed for the door. Garen spotted an envelope on the floor, just inside the door. "What's this?" He handed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan pulled a folded durasheet out and started to read. He promptly folded it back up and stuffed it in his pocket.

Garen raised an eyebrow. "Obi-Wan, what was that?" He noticed that his friend was turning a very familiar shade of pink.

"Nothing."

Garen broke out into a huge smile. "It's a love letter, isn't it?" He cracked up as his friend turned a deeper shade of pink.

Reeft joined in the laughter. "What did she say, Obi? 'Oh, your eyes are so dreamy!'"

Bant smacked Reeft on the shoulder. "Alright. Let's go, guys." Bant started pushing her friends to the door.

Obi-Wan shot her a grateful look. "Reeft, will I get to see you again before you go?"

"Probably not, Obi. We better say goodbye now." Reeft came and picked Obi-Wan up in a bear hug. "I'll miss you, H.T."

Bant looked confused. "H.T.?"

Reeft couldn't suppress his smile. "Heartthrob!"

Obi-Wan disengaged himself from Reeft. "Yes, well, look at the time!"

Garen smirked at Obi-Wan. "Alright, we get it. We're going."

Reeft turned back to Obi-Wan, suddenly serious. "You take care of yourself, Friend."

"Hey, I'm not the one going right back out on a mission. I'm stuck here at the Temple for a good while. I'm sure I'll be quite safe."

Garen had a look of utter seriousness on his face. "Unless you're attacked by a pack a wild teenage girls."

Reeft and Garen left the apartment, yet again howling in laughter. Bant stayed long enough to give Obi-Wan a sympathetic look.

Obi-Wan made sure the door was locked and Anakin was still asleep before opening the letter again. He felt his cheeks burning again as he read through the effusive praise. He paused as he read the postscript: _By the way, I have a copy of your picture. I LOVE it!_

"Picture?" Obi-Wan unwittingly spoke out loud. He glanced over at Anakin again to make sure the boy hadn't heard. He was still sound asleep. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as a thought – a really disturbing and horrible thought – came into his mind. _The Room of a Thousand Fountains! What if one of those insane girls had a holocam?_ He had so desperately hoped that the worst of his celebrity status was behind him. Now he wondered if the worst was yet to come.


	6. Disruptions Ch 6

Thank you for your very kind reviews!

oooo

About five hours later, Obi-Wan was up again. He had carried Anakin into his room before retiring. He noticed that the boy seemed to still be asleep. He prepared tea, cut up some fruit and got out some muffins for breakfast. He had set the table and was preparing to wake Anakin when he noticed a few more envelopes just inside the door.

"Oh, no." Obi-Wan walked over and scooped them up. He quickly glanced through them all. Each letter mentioned his picture and how fabulous it was. "Great." An image of the Jedi Council having to confiscate a bunch of pictures of him in his swimming shorts flashed through his mind. He sincerely hoped the Council would not find out about this latest turn of events.

Obi-Wan threw the letters in a drawer in his room, along with the one found hours before. He then went to wake up Anakin. Anakin was still asleep, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. "Anakin." He gently shook Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, wake up."

Anakin mumbled something before burying his head under the covers. "Come on, Padawan. You're going to be late for your class. You've already missed morning meditation." Obi-Wan opened the blinds and let the sunlight stream into the room. Then he yanked the covers off of Anakin. "If you want to have our evening out, I suggest you get out of bed."

Anakin hopped out of bed at that. "I'm up, Master. I'm not missing tonight for anything!"

"Get dressed quickly. Breakfast is ready." Obi-Wan walked back out into the living area, glancing at the floor by the door. No more letters. _Good._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan walked out his door just as Garen came up. "Hey, Gare. I was just going to find you."

"Well, I was wondering if you were up for a sparring match." Garen shot him a challenging smile.

"You're on."

"Good. I've already reserved Sparring Room 1 for us."

They strode in the sparring room and quickly shed their cloaks. Sparring was one of their favorite shared activities. Their matches tended to be long and competitive, but always friendly and fun.

Garen got into his ready stance, saber ignited. "Alright, Sith Killer, let's see what you're made of."

Obi-Wan wasn't going to let Garen goad him. "Gladly." He stood back and let Garen make the first move. He focused on the Force, blocking out everything else around him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anakin walked down the upper hallway overlooking the sparring rooms. It was time for midday meal and he was heading for the dining hall. He glanced down through the window into one of the sparring rooms. He immediately recognized his master and Garen. Curious, he walked towards the door of the viewing area. A rather large crowd was already gathered inside. Being small, he was able to worm his way towards the front. Peering down through the window, he watched his master intently.

Both Garen and Obi-Wan were drenched with sweat. They'd obviously been at this for a long while. Their lightsabers were a blur of motion. With each move, the audience reacted with murmurs approval or disappointment. It didn't take Anakin long to realize that the crowd was very much for his master.

Anakin watched as his master flipped over Garen's head, feinted right and then moved left. In a blur of motion, Obi-Wan used his left leg to knock Garen off his feet. Almost instantaneously, he had his saber at Garen's neck. The crowd surrounding Anakin erupted in clapping, laughter and words of praise for Obi-Wan.

Standing over his friend, panting, Obi-Wan said, "Do you yield?"

Garen laughed. "Yes, I yield."

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and reached down his hand to help Garen up. He clapped his friend on the back. "That was a good workout!"

Garen, still panting, looked at his friend admiringly. "Well, I certainly see why you have the reputation you have." He glanced up at the crowd in the viewing room. "You sure know how to draw a crowd, don't you?"

Obi-Wan looked up at the crowd in surprise. "I didn't even know they were there." He paused as he saw a familiar face. "Hey, there's Anakin." Anakin gave him a small wave. Obi-Wan smiled up at him and gave him a wink.

A fourteen-year-old girl beside Anakin gasped. She giggled excitedly as she turned to her friend beside her. "Did you see that? He winked at me!"

Her friend looked irritated. "No, he didn't. He winked at me!"

Anakin had had enough of the silly girls at the Temple. He stood up and glared at the two. "He winked at ME, his PADAWAN!" With that, he made his way back through the crowd and out into the hallway.

Anakin was awed at his master's skill. _Will I ever be that good with a lightsaber?_ He had enjoyed watching him. Obi-Wan was so graceful and yet, so strong. He was even more glad now to have Obi-Wan as his master. Anakin walked towards the dining hall feeling very proud that he was Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At 1600 hours, Obi-Wan walked up to Anakin's classroom. He peered through the glass and caught Anakin's eye. He motioned for him to come.

Anakin raised his hand. "Master Ky'Tah? My master is waiting for me at the door." At these words, the entire class turned towards the door, eager to catch a glimpse of Obi-Wan. "Do I have permission to leave?"

"Yes, your master informed me that you would be leaving early. You may go."

Anakin got up, bowed to the master and quickly headed for the door. Obi-Wan looked into the classroom as Anakin opened the door. The students looked like they were about to fall out of their seats they were craning their necks so far. He put on a polite smile and quickly turned away. "Are you ready to go, Anakin?"

Anakin smiled hugely. "Yes, Master!"

Obi-Wan took Anakin to his favorite part of Coruscant. It was filled with shops and bustling with activity. He bought each of them a fruit slush. They sat down on a bench in the square and people-watched. Afterwards, they went to Obi-Wan's favorite bakery and picked up some goodies for breakfast the next morning. They strolled through some shops, including an antique shop.

Anakin drank everything in, having never seen such wonders on Tatooine. He reveled in this time with his master. They had never really had the chance to get to know each other outside of the Jedi setting. He found his master to be warm, intelligent, and fun to be around. When together like this, his master wasn't so reserved and he wasn't such a mystery.

Obi-Wan looked down at his padawan. "Are you hungry, Anakin?"

"Very!"

"Let's head to Dex's then." Obi-Wan started heading in the direction of Dex's Diner.

"Dex?"

"Yes. He's an old friend of mine. He owns a diner nearby."

Anakin walked by his master quietly. _Another friend?_ It seemed to him that Obi-Wan had a friend around every corner. He wondered if he'd ever have that many friends – especially friends as close as Bant, Garen and Reeft were to his master. Everyone seemed to have such affection for Obi-Wan. He found himself wondering if people would ever feel that way about him. _Qui-Gon said I was the Chosen One. Surely that should count for something._

As they walked into the diner, a multi-armed creature came out of the kitchen. He broke into a huge grin. "Obi-Wan! By the stars, I almost didn't recognize you!" He enveloped the smiling Jedi Knight in a great, multi-armed hug.

"Hello, Dex, you old bantha! How's business?"

"Doing well, my friend. Look at you! A full-blown knight now!"

"Dex, this is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

"You have your own padawan already, huh? It's nice to meet you, Kid." He moved over to an empty table. "Come on and sit down." He sat down on one side, Obi-Wan and Anakin sat on the other. "I was sure sorry to hear about Qui-Gon."

"Yes, his loss is a great one for the Jedi Order."

Dex looked closely at his friend. "And for you."

Obi-Wan smiled a sad smile. "Yes, for me as well."

Dex smiled at Anakin. "I've known your master since he was a teenager!" He paused as he noticed a couple of ladies walking by, staring at Obi-Wan. Dex laughed heartily. "And he was turning heads even then!"

Anakin wanted to roll his eyes. _What is it with the female population on this planet?_

"Dex, I was not!" Obi-Wan slid out of the booth. "I'm going to go wash my hands."

Anakin leaned in towards Dex eagerly. "What was he like then?"

"Pretty much the way he is now, just smaller." Dex laughed. "He was the most thoughtful and intelligent boy I'd ever met. I know he was a Jedi, which gave him a wisdom and strength far beyond his years. But it wasn't the Jedi in him that I found so endearing, it was the boy. He was…special. He had a big heart, a shy disposition and a winning smile. And he ALWAYS had a witty remark at the tip of his tongue."

Anakin nodded. The obvious affection in Dex's eyes brought a sudden fear to Anakin's mind. _Obi-Wan seems to bring this out in everyone! Will I ever be able to measure up to him?_

Obi-Wan came back to the table with a knowing grin on his face. "Did I give you enough time to dish the dirt on me?"

"Indeed, you did. The boy knows all about you now." Dex winked at Anakin. "What will you have? Choose whatever you want. It's on the house."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Dex, I don't think I've paid you for a meal yet!"

"Nor will you, as long as I own this place. Do you want your usual?"

Obi-Wan grinned at his friend. "Ah, you know me too well!"

Dex turned to Anakin. "How about you, kid? A burger and fries?"

Anakin had no idea what a 'burger and fries' was. "Sure."

When their food arrived, Anakin eyed his plate a bit warily. He had no idea what it was or what it would taste like. He picked up his burger and took a bite. His eyes brightened and he chewed happily. "Master, this is good!" He eagerly took another bite.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

They quickly finished their food. Dex came back to the table. "How about dessert?"

Anakin looked at his master. "May we split a dessert, Master?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a stern expression. "Padawan, there's something that you need to know about me." He paused for effect. "I do not split my banana split."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan and Anakin were heading down the hallway towards their apartment. "Master, you were right about banana splits! I've never tasted anything so good before!" He paused as they reached their door. "Thank you for the best night I've ever had!"

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "You're welcome. I enjoyed it, too." He opened the door and kicked something as he walked in. He looked down to find a pile of envelopes.

"What's all this?" Anakin leaned down to pick one up.

"It's nothing. It's just…" Obi-Wan was too late. Anakin had already opened it and started to read.

Anakin's hand dropped and he looked at his master incredulously. "You're getting FAN MAIL?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, looking sheepish.

Anakin dropped the letter with a sigh of disgust. He headed towards his room, shaking his head.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at the pile of letters at his feet. _I am a Jedi. I am calm. I can handle this._


	7. Disruptions Ch 7

Here is the final chapter! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!

oooo

Obi-Wan had told Bant about all the love letters mentioning a picture. Bant decided to investigate. She went to visit one of her younger friends, an eighteen-year-old padawan. She entered the girl's room and found another girl there as well. The girl looked to be about sixteen. "Hi, Chlara."

"Hi, Bant. This is my friend, Trini."

Trini looked at Bant excitedly. "Your Obi-Wan's best friend, aren't you?"

Bant hesitated a bit. "Yes."

"Oh, wow! What is it like to have such a gorgeous best friend? You are so lucky!"

"Well, I really don't see him that way. He's like a brother to me."

Trini pulled a holodisk out of her cloak pocket and turned it on. She gazed dreamily at the projection. "How could a man built like this be only a brother to you?"

Bant looked wide-eyed at the projection. Sure enough, it was from the Room of a Thousand Fountains. There he was, dripping wet, in nothing but his swimming shorts. _Oh, boy._

Chlara sighed dreamily beside her. "Yeah. He's beautiful! I keep mine under my pillow."

Bant looked at the two girls. "This infatuation isn't right. You're Jedi."

Chlara rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Bant. It's just a harmless picture! It doesn't hurt to look, does it?" She grinned wickedly.

"Do your masters know about this?"

"No way! We knew after the lectures we got while Obi-Wan was away on his trip that we'd better be more…subtle this time."

Trini added with a grin. "Besides, I wouldn't doubt it if some female knights and masters were buying the picture on the sly!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anakin walked into his classroom a bit early. He noticed a group of girls congregated around something. When they saw him, they quickly separated and put something into their pockets. This was happening quite a bit, lately. He decided that he was going to find out what was going on.

Before his next class, Anakin sneaked down the hallway towards another group of girls. He hid himself in a doorway and watched closely. He could hear them giggling. One girl said, "Oh, he's so gorgeous!" Another said, "I could just stare at him all day." Another said, "Who would have thought that under all those robes and tunics, he'd look that good?" Another girl piped up, "Hey, as gorgeous as his face is, I knew that he'd probably have a body to match."

Anakin got onto his tiptoes, trying to see what they were looking at. Finally, two girls separated enough so he could see multiple projections. They were each looking at a holopic of…his master! And he was in nothing but his swimming shorts! He slammed himself back against the wall of the doorway. A flood of emotions flowed through him – anger that they would treat his master that way, mortification on behalf of his poor master, and…jealousy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan made his way back to his apartment after midday meal. He had eaten with Bant, who'd confirmed his worst nightmare. The picture now in possession of every young female at the Temple was indeed of him in his swimming shorts. As he walked down the Temple hallways, he couldn't help but feel that the females all around him were undressing him with their eyes. He'd never felt so exposed in his life.

Obi-Wan looked down as he walked into the apartment. Sure enough, there were a few more envelopes. He picked them up and put them in his drawer without reading them. They all said the same things anyway. He sat down on the sofa, wondering what he should do. Should he go to the Council with this or wait for an explosion? He could always hope that this would all die away without the Council even being aware of it. But he couldn't count on that. How often had things gone as he'd hoped since returning from Naboo?

Obi-Wan picked up the datapad sitting on the end table. He had a class to prepare for. As of today, he was again the teacher of Padawn Lightsaber 1. Maybe he could quickly come down with the Thesian Flu. _I really am pathetic._ _I'm going to have to face them one of these days._ He went ahead and prepared the day's lesson.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-Wan was heading to his apartment for what he hoped would be a relaxing and quiet evening. His class had been painful. All of the boys had tried not to stare at him worshipfully, but failed. All of the girls had tried not to stare at him, envisioning him as he was in the holopic, and failed. He felt like he was better equipped to handle it this time, but it was still really uncomfortable.

Mace Windu came up to him as he neared his door. Obi-Wan bowed to him. "Master Windu."

"Obi-Wan, may I come in for a moment? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan tried not to feel panicky. What if there were love letters waiting inside? Obi-Wan punched in the code to the door. _Please, don't let there be any…_The door opened to reveal a small pile of envelopes.

Mace Windu looked at the pile with a raised eyebrow. "What are those, Obi-Wan?"

"Well…it's really nothing…" Obi-Wan could feel his treacherous skin turning pink.

Mace eyed the young knight's rose-colored skin. "Uh huh." He leaned down to pick up an envelope. He pulled out the folded durasheet and started to read it. When he was done, he turned to the crimson knight. "To what picture is she referring?"

"Um…well…I just found out that…ah…"

"Obi-Wan." Mace spoke in a warning tone. "Spill it!"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat nervously. "Well, it turns out that one of the girls from the Room of a Thousand Fountains incident had a holocam."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"BELIEVE me, Master, I wish I were!" Obi-Wan went over to the sofa and threw himself onto it.

Mace walked over and sat down in the chair. "So, this picture of you in your swimming attire is how well spread?"

Obi-Wan leaned his head back on the cushion. "From what I hear, completely spread." He leaned forward to look Mace in the eye. "Bant did some investigating for me. From what she told me, the girl who took the picture is well on her way to saving for retirement."

Mace leaned back in the chair with a sigh. "Were you planning on telling the Council any of this?"

Obi-Wan gave Mace an ironic smile. "I was still debating on that."

"And how long have you been receiving this fan mail?"

"It started the night I got back."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, what are we going to do with you? You may well go down in history as the greatest disruption ever to the Temple."

Obi-Wan grinned at Mace. "Well, if nothing else, at least I'll be remembered!"

Mace couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, you'll be remembered, alright. But now we must decide what we're going to do about this latest…issue."

"I will leave that to the wise auspices of the Council." Obi-Wan leaned forward and gestured to Mace. "However, if the Council comes back with a request that I undergo plastic surgery, I'm out of here!"

Mace laughed out loud. "No more requests. Our last one didn't seem to help much anyway." Mace got up. "I'm going to go talk to Yoda about this."

Obi-Wan got up as well. "Hey, Mace, what is it you originally came here to talk to me about?"

"Nothing that can't wait." Mace clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder, shaking his head with a smile. "Goodbye, Obi-Wan."

"Goodbye, Master."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoda opened his door to find Mace staring down at him, an ironic smile tugging at his lips. "Obi-Wan has done it again!" Mace followed Yoda into his living area.

"Another commotion, hmm?"

"You might say that. Ever since his first night back from his trip, he's been getting love letters pushed under his door. There was a whole pile of them when we walked into his apartment this evening."

Yoda nodded, amusement shining in his eyes. "Ah."

"On top of that, it turns out that one of those gawking girls from the Room of a Thousand Fountains had a holocam."

Yoda's ears perked up at that.

"The picture of Obi-Wan in his swimming shorts is now the hottest selling item in the Temple." Mace couldn't even begin to hide his amusement.

"Our efforts to stamp out Obi-Wan's celebrity seem to have failed, eh?" Yoda chuckled quietly. "Underestimate Obi-Wan's allure again, we should not."

"But what are we going to do? Confiscate all the pictures? Order them to stop writing him love letters?"

"Present us, Obi-Wan does, with a challenge not seen before. No easy solution will there be."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Yoda came to visit Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan made them some tea and they sat down in the living area.

Yoda shook his head at Obi-Wan. "Problem child you are starting to become."

Obi-Wan gave him a sardonic smile. "Yes, I know."

Yoda had a glint in his eye. "Since ruled out plastic surgery you have, at a loss the Council is."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes, well, surely there's a less drastic solution to this." He shrugged his shoulders. "If we just leave this alone, don't you think that it will eventually die off?"

"Thought that at first I did. So sure anymore, I am not. Fueling this infatuation the pictures are. Talk to the masters of the girls again we must. Deal with the picture in his or her own way each master can. But notified they should be."

Obi-Wan sat back on his couch. "Those masters are going to be extremely tired of me after this."

"Your fault, this is not. Look too good in swimming shorts, you do!" Yoda chuckled.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said dryly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next evening, Obi-Wan was making some tea, ready for some quiet relaxation time. The masters of all the girls had been informed about the pictures the day before. Hopefully, life would finally be settling down.

The door chime rang and Obi-Wan went to answer it. Mace Windu was on the other side.

Obi-Wan bowed. "Master Windu. Come in, please."

Mace came into the apartment. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Yes, of course. Would you like some tea? I just made it."

"Yes, thank you." Mace kept his features neutral. He didn't want to let on to Obi-Wan that he was deliberately trying to keep him occupied. He worked to keep his voice casual. "Have you been in the Grand Entrance area today?"

Obi-Wan looked confused. "No, why?"

Mace tried not to look as relieved as he felt. "I'd heard that they have a new art display. I was just wondering if you'd seen it."

"Oh, no I haven't."

"Well, anyway, on to what I wanted to discuss with you the other night…" Mace determined that he would keep Obi-Wan occupied and in his apartment as long as possible.

Meanwhile, in the Grand Entrance area, Jedi from all over the Temple were coming by to see the new "art exhibit." Someone had created a Wall of Fame dedicated to one Obi-Wan Kenobi. His birthdate, his height, his weight and his service profile were on display for all to see. Small holopics surreptitiously taken of Obi-Wan were all over the place. But the sight that really had everyone's attention was the eight-foot tall infamous holopic of Obi-Wan in his swimming shorts.

Yoda stood back watching the master techs trying desperately to turn off the rigged projection. He sincerely hoped that Mace would be able to keep Obi-Wan occupied. In his eight-hundred and seventy years of life, he'd never before seen anything like this! Yoda surmised that this would be par for the course where Obi-Wan was concerned. He chuckled to himself as he looked at the projection of the young knight. Obi-Wan Kenobi: The Official Jedi Temple Disrupter.

The End


End file.
